


Frost

by Alliswell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Jack Frost Folklore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on Jack Frost - 1979 Stop Motion TV movie, Christmas, F/M, Magic, Other, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/pseuds/Alliswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the kingdom of Panem, authoritarian King Coriolanus is coveting an Heir, everything changes when Jack Frost falls in love with a human girl from the small District Twelve, and tries to prove himself in order to become human permanently and win the heart of his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Own The Chracters/Places of the Hunger Games, or Jack Frost (the stop-motion movie.) 
> 
> Merry Christmas Everyone!!!! Happy Everlarking to all!!!

It is said that every February 2nd, you can see weird, funny shadows play in the shade. Well, do not find this curious, for there is nothing curious about it; for that is the day the Groundhog is brought forth, by eager humans, to forecast the early coming of spring and the end of cold winter... But as most of us, observers know, it usually is the other way around, for when that sleepy groundhog comes out of his hole, he immediately frightens, and rushes back in for a leisurely extra 6 weeks of sleep.

It is commonly known by those of us who know where to look, that mischievous Jack Frost, will cast his own magic shadow, scaring the poor critter, back into slumber. Some even go as far as to assure that the groundhog and the sprite Mr. Frost must be in cahoots, for groundhogs are lazy and will no doubt enjoy extra time in their comfy, warm borrows.

And this might be true, I just happen to know, that as irrefutable sayings like: 'cats lounge lazily around', most humans are blinded to magical creatures like fun Mr. Frost.

But why would Jack Frost won't want spring to come, you ask? Well, is simple enough: while it's winter he has free reign over icy lands, townships, and ponds; bigger bodies of water, cities and more! And the one thing Mr Frost truly enjoys, above all, is to play pranks on unsuspecting, known bullies, just to give them a taste of their own medicine!

He fears no retribution, for they will never catch him, his a winter sprite after all, and no human had ever laid eyes on his true magic form. Only one young soul was aware of his presence; the call of her voice was enchanting to him, so he seek for her song, every winter he came; until that fateful year, when he became human himself, just for the winter, to try and gain her heart for his own.

This is where my story begins, after invisible Jack Frost, had visited the small District 12 in the land of Panem, spreading his first offerings of icy cold frost, while outside the poor part of town, he unintentionally heard the girl that sang like an angel, and made the cardinals, sparrows and Mockingjays quiet down to hear her, declared to her aging father, stubbornly for the two-thousand-and-third time:

"Oh Papa, the only boy I truly love, is not even human!"

"Not with the Jack Frost nonsense again!" Said the old man to his daughter, "I am old, Katniss dear, I will die some day, and I would want to have peace of mind, knowing you and your Mother and Sister will be well taken care off, by your loving husband"

"I will not marry, just to marry, Papa... And I am forced to married I will surely run off!” she declared.

“My darling Katniss, do not ever say that again! not even in jest!” cried her mother, who was mending an old sock of her husband’s by the flicking warm fire.

“Fine! But I have some requirements if I am to be to married. I will only wed a man that is brave, and strong and loves me for who I am!" She retorted.

"So there is hope for a real, flesh and bone man after all!" The old man exclaimed.

"Sure, father. If that makes you happy, then yes. There is hope I might choose a man to be my husband someday... He would just have to accept, that I deeply love Jack Frost as well!" She said haughtily. Jack who was just outside the small family shack, felt his heart leap in his chest. He had never been the recipient of romantic love! And immediately felt infatuated with this Katniss girl.

After a minute of silence from inside the old man's dilapidated home, the voice of a younger girl rang, "Papa, the feed for the goat and the cat has run out, can you spare a few coins to go buy some in town?"

"I am sorry my dear, but we do not have enough coin for even ourselves, we might have to eat the cat if things keep staying this bad!" Said man sadly, but the girl was distressed by her father's horrific idea of eating the poor little cat!

"Oh no, please don't eat Buttercup!" She cried, "he's my friend and I love him, I will find some medicinal herbs in the forest to sell, then maybe we can afford feed them and for us as well!" She begged.

"If you think you can find the herbs, then go, your sister will accompany you and she will bring her bow along; she might have to hunt, so we won't have to eat Buttercup... Which by the way, was only a joke." The man finished softly.

And I was as glad, as the sweet little girl, for I was that cat, that they goofily named Buttercup.

As the girls made their way through the forest, Jack followed close by. He was crossing his fingers for one of his girl's songs, and he was in luck, for as soon as the two sisters where deep in the woods, the one with the dark braid, that was called Katniss, started to sing! Her voice was sweet, and so clear, and full of emotion, our friend Mr. Frost, knew for sure, he was already a goner.

He was so entranced by her sweet melody, that he did not sense the danger, until it was upon them. The hooves of a running horses rang loudly throughout the quiet of the forest, disturbing the little peaceful expedition the two sisters where having.

The older girl, quickly pulled her sister by the wrist, and take off running away from the sound of the horses. It would not do, if they were found foraging on the Kings woods, it was illegal to hunt and gathered, not matter it was in the middle of the wild. They ran as fast as they could, for no doubt this would the King's men patrolling the forbidden forest. The two girls had gain so much momentum, than they could not stop, when they reached a cliff, that was at least 15 feet deep, they fell over without much chance to hold on to anything.

Lucky for them, they fell into a river, the water was freezing, but it was still running and the water had break their fall nicely. But soon they realized they were not yet out of trouble. For the river turned into rapids, and the current was to strong to fight. The sisters held on to each other, and soon they approached Katniss’ biggest fear: a chain of small waterfalls.

She was not familiar with this particular part of the woods, but she knew that with waterfalls, the bottoms where usually rocky and jagged, she started to cry out for somebody, anybody, to save her little sister.

So swooping down, Jack came, and whistled a ditty, the water beneath them, froze solidly instantly. She snap her gaze up scanning her surroundings, as always, she sensed him, and for the looks of it, might even heard his ditty. She slid through the ice, until she came safely to a stop, and still holding her sister's hand pull her up from below.

"How-how did this happened, Katniss? It's impossible!" The younger girl choked.

"It was my beloved Jack Frost!" Katniss answered, her bewildered little sister. "I know you are there Mr Frost! Thank you for saving me and my sister Primrose! I wish you were human! So I could see you, then I would repay you favor with a kiss!" She yelled to the winds, and he felt his heart beat quicken. Oh, what might it feel like to touch her lips with his?

He had a new obsession, starting that day!

Now, it is important to explain, that magical creatures have a very limited comprehension of how the world of humans work, and the same can be said about humans, concerning magical beings. Jack Frost, took to heart the words of his beautiful Katniss, not realizing that sometimes humans speak lightly of matters that they should not, making promises that might not come fruition as they go.

He stayed closed to girls for the rest of the day, he watched them, as they hunted and gathered plants, roots, and berries, to bring back to their home. He was impressed by his beloved Katniss' skills with the bow and arrow, she could pierced small rodents right through the eye! Soon the girls bags were filled and heavy. And they started the tiring trek back to their shack at edge of the poor part of town.

That night they had squirrel stew and roots. Jack looked at them eat through their window, which he had to keep wiping clean of his own frost. He noticed with curiosity, how each daughter resembled one parent; Katniss the oldest, took after her father: olive skin, clear great grey eyes that shined in the dark, and raven black tresses crowning their heads. Primrose and her mother, where more akin to each other, fair porcelain skin, pink lips a cheeks, baby blue eyes, and long blond hair that they both kept in tight ribbons.

After the family had gone to bed, I saw Jack's magic shadow fly over the house. It is quite possible that only smart critters can see the winter elf's shadow, but then I think he scares groundhogs with it, so unless the groundhogs indeed are in league with him, I think all animals might see him as well.

Jack Frost flew over the castle of King Coriolanus, a mean old man, with white hair on his head, white beard and white hatred for all that was out of his hands. He was holding a meeting with his right hand man, General Seneca Crane. He was huffing and puffing like bad wolf himself! He needed an heir! And he last wife had fail to deliver a baby, once again. She had perished during labor, and child could not be saved. So the King called his general, to go fetch him a new womb, as fast he could, he was not getting any younger. And he needed an heir to secured his fortune, he had amassed raising taxes and fees over all the peasantry.

Jack was appalled listening to the skim, he wished he could play his biggest prank on this grumpy, evil King, but, he had no time for that, he had to hurry to cover in frost, the rest of Panem, so he could rush back home and convince his Father, to grant him a human form.

So, as General Crane, gathered his soldiers, to raid the kingdom in search for a new 'Queen' to birth the King a new Prince, our dear Mr Frost brought a white winter to the rest of the land of Panem.

Then he flew up, high up, to the clouds in the sky where the kingdom above, hides from all human eyes, where Jack's winter sibling sprites live and make all of Father Winter's different weather, like: cold icy rain, or snow flakes were not two are the same, and icicles and gusts of freezing dry air... the one that makes the tip of your ears, toes and nose ache.

Usually Jack was the only winter sprite, granted the privileged of visit the world of the humans, right below the sky. Most of his sisters and brothers, had not real interest on seeing those creatures interact, they where not as curious as Jack, not by a long shot. So it was very unusual to him back home, after being only gone from last Tuesday at morn.

"Hi there Jack! You are home early!" Cried out sweet Jolly, she was a snowflake maker sprite, she could cut them, or piped them, or traced them in paper, she would formed them and shaped them, until each snowflakes was perfect.

"Jolly! Hello! I am not here to stay, I came just to see Father, for I have a request!" He answer with his cheerful crooked smile.

"Ooh, is that so? And what might this request be, Jack dear?" She asked with a wink and a smile that was wide.

"I will like to be human!" He said with conviction, "I will like to live in the kingdom below and be friends with them all!"

"Shhh... Do not yell that, so loud! Father will certainly hear, that silly request and grant it, for real!" Came the gravely voice of Holly the sprite in charge of storing the best snow flakes, and keep them comfortably cold, to be released as Christmas Snow. Jack had always wonder, how such grump got this joyful job, but Father knows better, he knew that for sure.

But then, they heard him. With his loud booming voice. Father Winter was calling his son, Jack Frost.

"I have already heard of your fancy request, come here child, and tell me what is your mind concocting my boy?" Father Winter said sternly.

So he flew up to higher clouds, to Father Winter's throne, and he bowed with a flourish, and a curtsy as well.

"Father, I have always diligently served you, I have always worked hard to coat the land below with frost and ice and make it ready for my brothers and sisters to display their icy decorations. I have always enjoyed my work and the privileged position I am to visit the land below, but I been doing this for a millennia, trying to interact with the the humans who can feel me but not see me, to whom I am just but a myth... I would like to be human, and live among them as their equal, I long for them to be able to see me, and for me to be able to talk to them, and be heard in return. That's my request, please, grant me humanity, Father!" Jack asked vehemently, bowing to his Father once more in submission.

Father Winter sat, and appraised his beloved, but mischievous son. He was as magic as they come, with a spark of bright light of his own. His deep, deep blue eyes, always shining like twinkling little stars, and his grin was lopsided, giving him his boyish appearance, although he was closer in age to two thousand and one. His ice frosted complex and his white as snow hair, made him blend, with his sibling sprites very well; just the curious glint of his eyes and his jokester disposition made him stand out among his sisters and brothers.

"Well, my son... If that's what you wish, I will allow you to live with the humans for the remainder of winter. At the first signs of Spring, you will returned to your original self, and join us back home!" He said with a thoughtful expression.

"But, Father... Winter is half gone! Why Christmas will be here in a month! What if I find I like being human? What if I like to stay there? What if I marry a young lady by then?" Asked Jack anxiously.

"If that's the case, then my son? There are a few stipulations, you will have to meet in order to keep your humanity. First: you will have to find yourself a home, a house, to shelter you. Second: you will need to find a good work source, to provide with you with coin, to pay for your living expenses, like a responsible human. Third: you must find a wife, a companion, who loves you, and cherish you, and is willing to spend the rest of her life next to you, no matter the circumstances. And lastly: you will have to completely give up your immortality... As you know, humans grow old, and whither and die, and so must you, if you want to be one of them. You could never come back to the kingdom on the clouds. Do you understand this requirements my child?" Father Winter asked apprehensively.

Jack took a second of silence, pursing his lips to one side, and resting his chin between his thumb and index fingers, brows knitted together in mock concentration, before exclaiming chirpily,

"I have though it over, and I agree! I will take your deal, Father, and make the best that I can! I am up for the challenge, to be a mere mortal!" He pumped his fist in the air with so much enthusiasm, Father Winter was afraid his son was rushing into a decision he was sure to regret.

"Do not be so hasty, dear boy" His Father warned, "Just live your first month there, and try it a little, before committing to that. Immortality is nothing so easy to discard!"

"For the love of my future wife... I will gladly die! I will welcome death readily... like a friend... if it lets me enjoy the bliss of marital life until human old age!" He said dreamily with a soft goofy smiled, plastered a crossed his frosted features.

"Oh... I see it now... this all came product of a crush on a human female, then?" Father Winter inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"More or less, yes... But, I was not lying when I said, I will like to interact with other humans, and have them respond like I'm one of them." He responded wistfully.

Father Winter decided, it was best to give Jack this chance to prove himself. He was worried about the outcome, of course, humans are not very reliable creatures, they tend to change their ways of thinking so often, they where unpredictable. He had formulated a plan, to keep his son safe, and make sure he would not be returned to him heartbroken and heartsick at the end of the season. So, he finally acquiesced and gave his permission.

"If that is all, then go forth! Go on and fly down to the kingdom below. Go make friends, find and marry this girl, and then have a full life, being human next to your wife!"

He didn't need more prompting than that, with a leap, he had hugged his Father goodbye, so very tight, he kiss his both cheeks and bowed low, showing respect, then he flew off, to say his goodbyes to his best friends of all: sweet cheerful Jolly and that grumpy old Holly. And after explaining to them what had happened with Father, he hugged them and told them he would missed them above anything else.

Jolly, who had been making a delicate design on a freshly cut snowflake, gave him her piping bag as a token of affection and a farewell gift. He tucked it into his belt with care.

Then, he came to the edge of the clouds, with his brother and sister, and he winked at them both, with a tip of his pointy hat, he dived down, towards Earth, towards Katniss, and mortality bellow.

And how do I know all this chain of events, if I am merely a cat? you may curiously wonder.. Well I have my cat ways, and I will leave it at that!

=====================

Katniss was by the same frozen rapids, her beloved Jack Frost had rescued her and her sister from. Her game bag was full already, and there was nothing to do, except to sit still and enjoy the quiet of the woods around her. She started to sing, very softly, the ditty she faintly heard in the wind that day, it had no words to it; but in her voice was more like a sweet melody than a ditty. Jack heard her through the foliage and followed her voice through the trees, but the lower he flew, the more magic left his body, the closer he got to the ground, the more his appearance changed. It was like ice melting off of his skin and clothes, soon the magic was all but gone, he could feel it, he was only a few yards away from the voice, he could see the girl sitting on the edge of the still frozen river, with her long braided dark hair, through the luscious greenery.

He was still 10 feet above the ground when the last once of magic left him, and just like that, WHAM! He sank very fast, and fell through, braking the branches of the tree he had been trying to get past.

The hard frozen soil stopped his free-fall, he fell bottom first, and came down with a loud thud, and for the first time in his existence, he felt physical pain. He found it fascinating and extremely uncomfortable. But he was giddy with newness, no matter how bad the experience. He sprinted to his feet with renewed energy, the pains he felt from his fall, were invigorating, he had never felt more alive!

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" Came the frantic voice of the Katniss girl, who had rushed to help Jack, after hearing the ruckus behind her, and turning to find a laughing youth sprawled on the snow bank.

His grin was humongous, once he spotted the girl peering at him with concern. "Frankly... I am quite well! I am little sore here and there, plus my backside is entirely soaked, and I can feel the sharp chill biting deep into my bones... I am wonderful actually! Thank you for asking!" He said and his grin was so big and sincere, she believed every word he had said.

In any other occasion, with any other person, saying the same words, it would have come across sarcastic, but not for enthusiastic Jack Frost. He meant every word... he was wonderful! for he could feel this new feelings, he had skin like that of a human, and bones, and most like he also had blood he could spill, so, he promptly and systematically checked himself for cuts and bruises, discovering only a few scratches product of his fall through the branches.

"Sure... If you say so... That was a nasty long fall from up there" she said pointing at the top of the medium size tree with her finger, were a straight path of broken branches stood witness of his fall "What were you doing up on that tree, if you do not mind my asking?" Said Katniss looking at him quizzically, while picking up his pointy blue hat, and brushing the snow off of it.

“Oh! That was nothing, fair lady! I always enjoy making an entrance!” He beamed at her with exaggeration.

“So, Mr Entrance... I think you should come home with me; Mother is a very skilled healer, she might know if all your bones are intact!” He could not be happier, he would gladly follow her home, so he eagerly agreed tipping his hat.

Then she spied, tucked into his belt, that token from Jolly. “Pardon my curiosity, but is that a pipping bag? Could it be part of your trade? Do you decorate cookies with that? Are you Baker my friend? Please tell me... would you make us a cake?” with every question she asked, her excitement kept mounting, he decided right then that a Baker he was, if that trade made her smiled always like that.

“I sure am a baker! best one around! I would make you that cake and draw pretty flowers all over, with my little bag!” he assured her with a smile.

And her grin was so big, it almost split her face in two, and he could swear his heart thumped and quicken just by the sight.

And with amusement she asked, “So you can paint flowers with frosting?”

“Oh! can paint more than that! Why Frosting is my life!” He exclaimed with a dramatic bow.

“So you are a baker, that paints with frost!”

“Exactly and absolutely that! But I can use other mediums to paint, specially winter wonderlands” He said with a far away look, that he quickly shook off.

“That is good! Oh, so very good! our little district has not have a good baker in ages. I have never tasted bread that was not tesserae grained. So please tell me you are staying in 12; take shop in our town. I will help you myself if that keeps you from leaving... although I’m not much of a cook, I can help you with cleaning.” He could see the plead in her beautiful grey shiny eyes.

“I came here to set shop indeed! and I’ll take as my helper and I’ll teach my tricks!” He winked and she blushed, and his heart once more thumped.

“Now, I can’t go on calling you Mr Entrance. What should I call you, Mr Fall-from-up-high?” she asked him amused.

“You can call me...” He stopped in his tracks, he had never thought of a name, he could not be named Jack Frost, that would certainly not do. “Mmm... I call malarkey...” He muttered lowly in frustration, but she misunderstood and repeated out loud.

“You are called Mellon Key? Melancholy?” she asked in confusion.

“N-no,” he looked at her funnily, “I said Malar...” but she did not let him finish.

“Mallard? like the bird?” She asked promptly

“Mmm, No... That’s not it either... I said... Malark...”

“MELLARK then! that’s a proper name!” she exclaim happily.

So she had named him herself, He was Mellark, the new baker in town. Until she asked him for his first name, for calling him by his surname was a little to stiff for her likings. And because he liked that she had given him his last name, he decided to ask her what should be his first.

“What do you think a proper baker’s name should be?”

“Well, that makes no sense to ask me that question, you either have a first name or you don’t.” She said frowning a little.

“Well, let’s make it a game, if you guess my first name, I will bake you cookies for breakfast, everyday if you want!” He said expectant.

She thought for a moment. Then nodded her head, and gave her first try.

“It should be something like Paul... maybe William? or Ben?... ooh, It would be something related to bread... Bannock... no, too hard for your looks... Maybe Baba?... or Arepa... Boule?... Farl?... Ugh... no!... bread types are no good... let us get back to real names... how about Peter instead?” She said thoughtfully.

And Jack Mellark laughed, and she looked at him wearing a scowl.

“What is so funny, Mr Mellark?”

“Peeta!” he smiled... he thought he was being clever mixing a person’s name with that of flat bread. But she took it at heart.

“So... you are Peeta Mellark?”she narrowed her eyes. And it made him still in his place, with a slight smile of his face... he repeated it in his mind...

“Peeta Mellark... has a nice ring to it. Don’t you agree?” He asked her with a ghost of his smile on his lips. She found herself staring at his lips for some reason. She had not noticed when he got this close to her... must have been while she was thinking up names.

“I... yes, it does sound pretty nice... and it rolls of the tongue... Peeta Mellark...” He was so close to her now, that she could see how incredibly long where his white blond lashes. She swallowed, and shook her head to rid herself of this strange filling. “Well, I now know your name, It’s only fair I tell you mine.” Of course he already knew her name, but he was glad it had not slipped his mouth, he would have some explaining to do, and how do you explain to a girl you have been stalking her with your gaze every where?

“My name is Katniss Everdeen... and I hunt for a living.” She patted her game bag that was busting at the seams.  
“I was under the impression that hunting was a dangerous trade” He said softly.

“It is... but it helps keep my family fed and that is all that matters. Now follow me, it will be dark soon, and the woods are not very welcoming at night.” They started walking. Then she gave him a look, and looked back at the tree.

Now that she could really look at him properly, it was a marvel he climbed up, on that tree. She dared say it was even impossible he did, looking at his stocky frame. Did his shoulders widen after he said baking was his trade? He did not look nearly as big and muscly then... maybe it happened so fast she couldn't have seen him right.

She was sure his shirt was not as snuggly fitting either. Maybe she was going mad, she had not been able to think straight since his fall, either way.

She asked curiously, just to make conversation, “Where you lost in the woods? was that why you climbed up that scraggily tree? it was not very tall, nor very strong... no wonder it snapped, it was never going to support anybody your size.”

He smiled, but did not denied or confirmed her comment. He just wanted to enjoy the newness of strolling.

“Also, where are your bags? you must have some luggage somewhere. Do not tell me you lost your belongings during your travels!” she said with her eyes growing with concern.

He frowned, and twisted his lips to the side... It was true humans changed clothing.

“I did not have many things when I left my old home. I guess all I have is the clothes on my back. And my sister’s favorite bag.” He caressed Jolly’s pipping bag tenderly.

“You have a sister?” She asked lightening her mood. “I have a sister too! her name is Primrose... Prim for short! She is my favorite person in the whole world... and I love her to death! I would miss her so dearly if I ever had to move away”

“Yes, I do miss my siblings. I have sisters and brothers, my favorite ones I miss very much.” And so on, they trudge through the thick snow, to the Everdeen house.

"So, why were you all alone in that forest? I know that you hunt, but by the looks of your bag, today had been a bountiful one. And judging by my damped clothes, sitting in the snow all that really can't be too much fun" he asked conversationally.

"Oh, I really love winter that's all... I like to see the white snow. Specially on Christmas!" She replied with a smile.

"So, you're the wintry kind then?" He asked with a lived chuckle.

"Yes! I prefer it snowy and cold!" And they progressed to her house in amiable conversation, She talked and He joked, and they both smiled a lot. It was the best afternoon they had have in a while.

Soon they reached the border of town, and they veered into the poor section of 12, to the Seam as it was known. When they entered her yard, I leapt to them in greeting, but what was my surprise, this intruder was beaming at me, like he knew me. It was so bizarre, I felt like I knew him in return, but from where? I didn't really remebered.

“So... this is my house!” she said triumphantly, then she frowned and scowled, “Is not much, and is very small, but is home... so... Welcome to my home Peeta Mellark!” He smiled widely at her, and responded.

“I think the place is great! I already love it here!” His enthusiasm was sincere, but his name sounded wrong, and that voice... I had heard it before... like in the winds, or was it in dreams.

“Oh! I never thought to ask you!” She cried out. “Where are you going to live while in town? I can take you there after Mother checks you for injuries” she exclaimed. He looked troubled.

“I-I don’t have a place to go, I just came here, looking for... work?” he said tentatively.

“Oh no! you poor thing! You must stay here with us! You will be my personal guest!” she said, taking a hold of his arm. And this development alarmed me greatly. I knew something was off with this fellow. I was going to have to protect my humans

So I hissed at the stranger, for he was not who he said he was, but my mistress' sister, shooed me away with a tad of disdain.

"Stop that, you silly fur ball! Treat our guest with respect, he had fallen in hard times, and surely doesn't need to be hissed by a surly cat as yourself!" Then turning to her companion she told him, "Heed no attention to Buttercup, he is a mean mangy old cat, who’s only civil to my dear sister, Prim"

"I am not Mangy!" I scoffed full of indignation, "And he is not who he said he is!!!!" I screamed to her in my head, while my dear human's sister walked past me into our house, and to my endless surprised, the intruder squatted down to my level and whispered annoyed,

"Shhhhh... Be quiet! She will hear you!" He hissed in the lowest voice he could mustered, his index finger pressed to his scowling lips.

"Ah, humans never hear animals talk! They're to busy in their own internal dramas... Specially that one!"

"What are you trying to do? Stop trying to out me in front of your human!" He demanded frustrated.

"Ha! That sour girl with not regard for cats’ feelings is certainly not my human!" I said turning my nose up and away from the stranger, then added as an after thought, "And if you present a threat to my family, I will totally out you... Stranger!"

"Hey! She is not sour! And I am not a threat to them either! So rest assure..." To his words I turned my majestic face, to search his eyes, mine probably looked comically with how big they must have been, it just dawn on me, he had been actually responding directly to my comments, all this time.

"Did you just... spoke to me?" I asked incredulously, "Did you hear me talking? Not human has ever done that before!" And then I narrowed my eyes at the stranger, "Who are you, and what do you want with my family?"

Rolling his eyes, he gave a deep sigh, then he looked straight at me, "My real name is Jack. And I'm here for..." And then it was clear to me... for I have heard his name numerous times fall from the sour girl’s lips and I had heard his voice in the winds every time she had spoken his name.

"You are here for the sour one! Jack Frost I presume! Why, you are not even human at all, not really... Not wonder you can hear me!" I say clearly amazed.

"Yes, yes... Jack Frost. Nice to make your acquaintance Buttercup, moving on... Stop calling attention to us... Right now! Do not ruin my chances to become human permanently" he snapped - oh so rudely - at me.

"And why do the King of Frost would want to be a lowly human I wonder?" I replied in curiosity.

"You are an impertinent fellow, aren't you Buttercup?" He said with a smirk, and there I recognized him, for who he truly was. A jokester and mischievous sprite.

"If you become human... You will forget how to speak to animals" I warned him.

"Small price to pay, for a life with my beloved!" He said dreamily, and at that moment, the sour one poked her head out of the door frame, searching for Jack,

"Where did you go, my friend?" She asked with a frown, "Come right in, so I can introduce you to Father and Mother!" She beckoned him in.

He stood up straight, then. And glared at me once, before following her back, into the shack. I followed them too, I wanted to keep an eye on things, just in case... one never knows with humans and magical beings, if their mixing will go any well.

"Papa, Mother... This is my friend Peeta Mellark! I found him lost in the forest... He's a baker! And a painter!" She excitedly exclaimed, "I told him, his skills were needed in twelve!" She drawled to her folks. "The problem is that he has no shelter for the night, and I invited him to stay with us, until he finds his own place!" She smiled at her parents, such a radiant smile, her Father had no other option but, to shakes hands with the young lad, inviting him to spend as many a night as he needed, until he could procure his own housing in town.

And the sour one, was less sour after that. It was clearly she cared for the boy, maybe a little too much. And I have to say that the rest of the family, quickly was won over by his heavenly baking goods, it was magical for sure, watching in the kitchen work with his hands. The sour one, could not keep her eyes away from his shoulders and arms, as he kneaded his bread dough and formed his loaves for the day. And sweet little Prim, would sit next to him at night, and hear his outrageous stories of the kingdom above in the sky.

======================

Meanwhile, in the King's castle, things were not right.

There were no young maidens, willing to be His Majesty's wife, or to give him that heir for his throne he so greedily wished for.

So the King and his henchman Seneca Crane, changed tactics, to bribe, trick and mislead, unsuspecting young ladies, no matter the age.

=====================

A few weeks passed, and dear Peeta Mellark, was like a celebrity baker extraordinaire! It didn't matter, he was the only baker in town, for his bread, and his cakes, and his cookies and pastries, were so great and so tasty, they sold like... Well, like what they were... Hot bread!

"Oh! Look Peeta!" Exclaimed Katniss, who was sitting at the dinner table, counting his earnings that evening, as she usually did. "We have enough coin to signed up that leased you were offered for the little shop with the apartment above in the the middle of town square!" She cried out with glee.

And the way she had say it, I did not blamed him for misunderstanding her meaning at all. For in his hopeful mind all he heard, was her saying 'they had enough coin, to move on their own into their own little shop in town square'. I blame it on her, for not wording it differently. But the damaged was done, and he took it by heart, as if she had already become his betrothed. And he indeed rented a space as she had prompt him to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katniss had taken to help Peeta in the bakery when she wasn't out hunting, while he kneaded dough, she cleaned countertops. It was quite a nice set up, they were always content, working side by side, day after day. They worked in enjoyable tandem, he was very content, he had found his shelter, and trade to support him as well, and his girl had been alongside him every step of the way!

Everything was coming up Peeta, he mused. What luck! He had done very well, to secured his humanity permanently, he would soon have enough coin to buy Katniss a ring to put around her finger, gaining her as his bride, and then it was the giving up of his immortality, but that one would be easy, no doubt! For a short life with Katniss, was preferable than eternity of ageless loneliness.

She placed a tiny bell above the bakery door, so every time a costumer entered, they would hear the bell ding, so in case no one was manning the front of the shop at a moment, they could come over to help them.

So, it happened that day, that both Peeta and her, were in the kitchen, at the back of the store, when the little bell rang, and with that sound came a big change, to shatter his notions, and dreams of romance.

So it was with a terrible shock, that a week, after he leased his new shop with the apartment above, and had settled in his new house, that a dashing young Knight came into the shop, and made a huge mess of their happy easy lives.

As the bell rang, throughout the small quiet bakery, Katniss left her cleaning rag, to come tend to her costumer,

"Good afternoon, welcome to Mellark's, how can I... Gale?" She gasped, Peeta did not react right away, he was not aware there was a problem just yet.

"Catnip?" The visitor asked in somewhat an awed voice, to this Peeta perked up. "Is that really you, behind that counter?" Peeta could hear the new comer's smile in his voice. He did not like this at all.

"Oh my gosh, Gale! You are back!" She squealed, and there was the sound of shuffling from behind the counter, and rushing of feet, then a thud, and laughter, and laughter, and laughter.

Peeta, leaving his dough, peeked around the double doors to the front, and he saw his girl's slender arms wrapped around a tall, dark and handsome, intimidating looking Knight... 'Now, calm down boy, calm down... For the looks of it, they are just long friends who have not seen each other for a long while... There is nothing to worry about!' He reassured himself.

“What a pleasant surprise to find you in here! I was recommended to visit the new baker’s shop, they said that his treats are almost magic to taste, but I think that the girl behind the counter is sweeter than anything in the entire Kingdom of Panem!” Tall, dark and hansom exclaimed.

She blushed and ducked her head, she had a small smile gracing her face. Peeta did not know how to feel about this, but he had to act fast if he wanted this knight to find his way out. So, he looked around the kitchen, and found a tray of muffins cooling closed by, he grabbed the whole lot, and with further ado, walked into his front room.

“Oh! hello there my dear Knight! Welcome to Mellark’s, How can we serve you this fine afternoon?” He said as jovially as he could, pretending he had not heard their exchange, or that his arms were still circling around Katniss’ back.

But, she noticed his discomfort, she could see his usual smile wasn't there. So she stepped away from her friend, to introduced them, maybe then he would not feel so out of place.

“Oh, Peeta, come over! This is my dear friend Sir Gale Hawthorne, he has been away training to be a great knight! and now he is back for some time!” She gave him a big smile, that he really tried to return.

“Then nice to meet you, Sir Gale! and Welcome back home! how long will you be around for?” He asked as friendly as could be.

“At least until my duty is done! I am hunting for a Christmas bride for my King, but I had permission to stay home until spring.”

“A Christmas Bride for the King, huh?” Said Peeta with a raised eyebrow, he remembered the King’s evil scheme. “Maybe the Bride would be better off with the Groom... but that is just my opinion. I heard the King’s last poor wife, was lost during labor... such a pity, poor lady.” He shook his head with regret, and both Katniss and Gale looked at him with curiosity filling their stare. It was no secret what the evil King Coriolanus was after, but nobody ever dare comment on it.

“I would not, dwell in the case. Not many of us Knights are looking to fulfill this specific command.” Sir Gale said darkly. “Rest assure, no girl from Twelve will suffer the late Queen’s fate. I can give you my word!”

“Then, let’s not talk about it any longer!” Katniss pipped up. “You have come to the best bakery in the world, why lose your breath and effort talking of tragedies out of reach, when we can cake bites and cheesy breads on a dish?”  
She insisted, walking back to the counter she had abandon to greet her friend.

Then both men followed suit, Peeta place his tray of fresh muffins inside the display case, and all business like offered Gale a piece of fresh bread to try.

After a few more minutes, along with his order of cakes, cookies and cheese buns, which Katniss herself had recommended, for they were her favorite baked treats, Gale left the shop, leaving a wreck in his wake. The knight had leaned over the counter, kissing Katniss' hand, he invited her out, and she agreed to at once, on her lips danced a slight grin; and, oh! poor sweet Peeta, felt for the first time in his life, the pangs of unrequited love in his fragile bruised heart.

Father Winter saw all this things happened from his perch in the sky. And he called his two children: Jolly and Holly, with a mission of their own.

"My children, I had seem that dear Jack is in need of support, so I'm sending you both to help him recover, and go forward as best as he can. There is still hope for his dreams to come true, spring is still somewhat far, and the problem with human's fickle emotions, is that they change too often, he might still have a chance with this girl after all, now go, my dear children, go bring hope to your brother!"

And with that, he pushed both of them over the edge, and towards the Earth, and they landed so closed to the shack of my mistress, that it was a wonder no one inside hear their thump and their bumping. It was little old me, who had the terrible task to welcome the Sprites, it was funny how much, they did not know human customs, so they addressed the cat of all creatures, before seeking young Jack.

"Hiya there cute yellow fellow!" Came the happy dulcet of the girl Pixy.

"We are looking for a boy... Umm... Last we knew he was taking up residence here" the gruff voice of the old sour looking elf rang in the quiet of the lonely front garden of of our little shack.

"If you are looking for Jack... He goes by the name of Peeta Mellark while among humans. He has moved to his shop in the middle if town... I can probably escort you there, if you promise me something in return." I bartered with them.

"Let's hear it, little guy! Anything for someone so adorable" the girl beamed with cheer. The older one just rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Very well... You stop talking to animals so nonchalantly!" I chided with slits for eyes. "You will get yourselves in trouble! No humans speak to their cats like they expect to hold a conversation with them!" I said rightfully, "now, follow me, act human! Or at the very least be very discreet when you are trying to talk to me, I will whisper what to do if necessary! Now, let's go!" And we march out of the shack, towards town.

==================

The pair of Sprites, turned humans, reached the little Bakery door, and with great deal of cheer, they bound into the store front.

A little bell rang, to signal their entrance, and to Peeta's endless surprise, he found his two siblings standing at the other side of his counter. He rushed to greet them, and hug them. 

==================

"Holly! Jolly! What are you guys doing here? I am incredibly happy to see you both! How us father? And our siblings?" Peeta asked enthusiastically.

Katniss chose that moment to peek her head out of the kitchen doors, looking at the new comers curiously.

"Hi! Who are your friends Peeta?..." She asked with a small smile, "And who brought Buttercup here?" She asked about my presence wrinkling her nose at me.

"Oh, we followed cute little orange fellow, here to find dear brother..."

"Peeta!" I whispered to the friendly girl Pixy.

"Peeta!" She beamed at him enthusiastically.

"Peeta! How wonderful! Your sister is here! And you must be their... Uncle?" She asked grumpy old Holly.

"Uh... sure Sweetheart, whatever you say. I am good old uncle Ho..."

"Hey!" Peeta cut in before he could come up with a name.

"Mitch" I jump in, frantically.

"Mitch!" The Pixy repeated.

"Haymitch!" Peeta informed, "dear old uncle Haymitch! From mother's side!" Then rushing to stand by Jolly's side, he said with conviction, "and my dear sister Johanna!" Peeta was proud of himself, for coming up with Jo's clever name.

"Oh it is so nice to meet you both, uncle Haymitch and Johanna! I am so happy Peeta got company! It gets lonely in the apartment above when there's nobody else" Katniss told them both, while clutching at ther hands.

Johanna asked, curiously "Does that mean that you do not live, there with Peeta?"

Katniss shook her head, startled by the question. "N-no... He used to live in my house and work there, as well, but he found this cozy place, and we spruced up a bit, and voilà, we had a great place!"

"Oh, that's a shame... I thought that by now, my dear brother would be in route to marry his bride! When I saw you worked here, I thought that at least you were his sweetheart!" Johanna said, giving Katniss a big eyed stared. Katniss blushed, she wasn't quite sure why, but suddenly, the thought of living in the upper floor of the bakery, was appealing and confusing.

Peeta quickly interjected. "I had not asked Katniss out, but I guess I should had... At once." He said sheepishly at her. Katniss nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I guess, you should've asked." Was a whisper, she exhaled.

A few hours passed, and it was time to close shop. Everyone had gone to tour the little bakery shop, a Katniss, had time to observe Peeta and his family interact.

Now, Johanna, Haymitch and Peeta, looked nothing alike each other, in their human disguises. They did as winter sprites, all of them looked like twins, except there were some older than others, and chose to look aged, like the Elf formally know as Holly, now as human responded to Haymitch.

Haymitch, not unlike Katniss, had big, shiny grey eyes. Dark straight hair, that fell in disarray, unlike hers. He had olive skin as well. But it was surliness that made him stand out, in the group.

Johanna, was also very different: with big, brown, wide set eyes, that sparkled when she smiled cheekily. She had short, spiky, brown hair, and was built almost as small as Katniss.

Johanna's bright and chirpy demeanor, lighted up the room, and she always a great jokester to hang about.

"So... How long will you stay guys?" Peeta eagerly asked.

"Until Father calls us back home, however long is that!" Johanna said staring at Peeta. "Father sent us to help j..."

"PEETA!" I hissed as the sprite almost spilled all the beans.

"Joyful Peeta!... Father sent is to help 'Joyful' Peeta!" While wasn't looking, Jolly, rolled her eyes to the cat and asked him to be nicer to her, she forgot this human did not of mystical creatures.

"Father thinks I need help?" He asked with a sag of his shoulders.

"Come now, boy! He also thinks, there's still some, hope there for you!" Haymitch said gruffly. "We will help you with the bakery, and relieve you when you need a break. I guess what Father... I mean your Father, wanted us to convey, was that it was ok, to go out and romanced your way to impress a girl of your choosing, you might be surprise, at least your Father thinks so, and you he's always right."

=======================

Soon everyone found a place in the bakery work: Peeta baked, Johanna pipped frosting snowflakes on cakes, cookies and pastries, Katniss cleaned every surface, keeping the place up to code, and Haymitch had taken to maned the front of the shop.

Gale kept showing up, suspiciously in the middle of Katniss' shifts. He always ordered a different treat, and offered her half, while inviting her out, which made Peeta rolled his eyes, for they went out every day! Or at least they had for the past 3 straight days! At this rate, he would never take her out, unless she flat out refuses to go on another date with the persistent knight.

"Don't be dishearten little brother! She will come around!" Jolly said softly as soon as Katniss left, for the fourth night, holding onto Gale's arm.

"I sure hope so, Jo... I sure hope so" he sighed.

=========================

Now, it was in this forth day, after the arrival of Sir Gale. That General Seneca Crane, made his way to District Twelve. He lurked in dark alleys, like a big scary shadow, spying on pretty girls.

It just happened, that Katniss, myself, and my dearest Prim, were walking to the bakery, when that odious General Crane spotted my beautiful mistress, and decided she would serve as the King's new Christmas Bride. So he followed us, very close by.

Inside of the bakery, was as busy as always, customers shouting their orders, so they could rush back home for supper, while their bread was still warm, and the cookies for dessert were still moist. My humans and I slipped into the back, and I was put in a basket in the corner, that pixy Johanna had insisted on keeping for me... Out of my mistress Prim, Johanna was the best girl in town... Human or sprite! The girls went to work, helping filling the orders, cleaning work stations, washing and drying pans, trays, wooden spoons and mixers. They moved like a blur in my peripheral vision as I kept an eye out as official, vermin hunter.

At around closing time, my adult humans arrived, bringing with them squirrel stew, and roasted carrots. It was their new little tradition to once a week come share supper with the bakers. As always, the Sprites would provide rolls and cookies or pies. Finally, the last costumer left, and all that were left in shop, went upstairs, to the apartment above.

Dinner was as lively as ever, with jokes, stories, and silly anecdotes of everybody's day. Then they heard the door being knocked on, and Katniss sprang up, rushing to look out the upstairs window, to see a waiting Gale, down below.

"I'll be just a minute! Then we can go on our walk!" She said loudly, so Gale could hear her. Then turning around, went to say her good-nights to rest of the supper companions. Her father stood up, and helped her put on her coat, while saying in surprise.

"So... Out with Sir Hawthorne again? Am I wrong to guess, that your infatuation with that sprite Mr Frost, has finally come to an end? Are you going to allow your self fall for a real man?"

"I... Might be thinking about it... Sir Gale sure is dashing; but... I'm still holding out hope, to meet my beloved Jack Frost..." She said shyly, and Jolly coughed on her drinking water, but before she could comment assuring her that she had already met Mr Frost, Katniss added.

"He... For some reason has been keeping quiet of late." She said with a scowl. "We used to sing songs in the forest all day, but now the winds are void of his presence..." She explained with a frown.

"Maybe he's busy, else where!" Piped up sweet Prim.

"Or maybe he found a Jill Frost, who could know!" Her Father lightly offered.

"No! He has not!" Peeta sprang from his chair, knocking it over, making a mess as he went to defend himself. "He is still holding out hope, to be with you as well, my dear Katniss!" He assured her vehemently.

"Where ever his gone, it's good that Katniss is giving Sir Gale a real chance! Unless that myth Mr Frost, becomes human and gets a real human job to support my daughter, he can stay in the Kingdom above and have his girlfriends and conquests up there!" Mr Everdeen said firmly.

"Oh, gosh! That would be gross! Jack Frost is every Winter Sprite's brother in the Kingdom above! Ugh!" Said Johanna sticking her tongue out, in disgust as if she was gagging.

"I think the boy might be right, though. Sweetheart doesn't have to chose that Sir tall, handsome and dark, to be taken care of for the rest of her life, why if she were to marry good old Jack, she'd be Princess of Frost! That's got to count for something in here as well as it will be above!" Haymitch commented boringly, pointing up with his finger.

"I think that loving a magic creature is romantic!" Said Prim.

"It's nonsense! That's what it is! Now, child, don't keep the gentleman waiting out in the snow! Go! Katniss, go!" And with that, he pushed out to stairs to shop bellow.

And poor old Peeta, looked sadder than sad, his little flesh heart, had another big tear, and his brother and sister could not fix it at all.

==========================

General Crane, waited and waited, until he spied the pretty blond girl, he followed her and her family home. Then he went to dig up information on her, to bring back to the castle to tell the evil old King, about his candidate Queen.

And the King gave his ok, Seneca Crane was to bring his new Bride right away.

"But, her parents might not approve! She is only 15, after all!" Said Seneca Crane, a little distraught.

"Who cares what a pair of peasants think! I want my heir! Go get me my Bride right away!" The King shouted, and off went Seneca, scared of the evil old man.

So, very and early, when the girls where walking together, to my Mistress School, our from an alley, jumped an eager General Crane. He snatched the young girl, and took off running, and Katniss went after him, wishing she had her arrows and bow handy. She caught up with the man easily. Throwing him rocks as she went, she shouted:

"Give me my sister you snatcher! Give her back! Give her back! Give her back, I command you!!!"

"No I can do, little girl, I need her to become his Majesty's Christmas Bride! If I come back to palace with out a new Queen, the King might go on a rampage and revenge on all of Panem. Your family specially will suffer greatly for refusing to give him your sister, he would require a tribute better than her, to pacify his wrath!"

"Then, take me instead! I will volunteer, if you promise to leave my sister and the rest of Panem well and alone!" She stood in front of the man, with her rock in her fist, while I hissed, hissed, hissed.

"Very well! I will take you instead, but you have to be aware, that your only saving Grace, will be to provide the King with and heir. Do you understand? If you fail... You will never see your family again!" Seneca said with a twisted evil smile.

"As long as I Have your word, you will leave District Twelve alone!" She shouted again.

"Yes, yes, you annoying loud girl, I give you my word! Now, come, it's time to go!" And he let go of my Prim, and grabbed Katniss instead, and he hoisted her up on his horse, and at a very fast gallop, he left.

"Katniss... No!!!" Prim cried, kicked and screamed. But her sister was gone. "What to do? what to do? What to do? Tell me old friend, what should I do to save my dear sister?" She nervously said, while pacing in circles and fidget her fingers. And I knew exactly who to go tell, so I took of running, hoping she would follow my stead.

I arrived to the bakery out of breath, I guess having bacon filled buns everyday is not good for long runs. I scratched their shop door, until Peeta himself opened it, with a smirk.

"Up early, I see! Already bored without Prim? Did you walked her to school or just ran here after she left?" He asked with amusement.

"Quiet you fool! I have important information to share!" I breathlessly said.

"Then talk, fur ball, spit it" he said.

So I started to recount that kidnaping attempt story, and how the sour one went in my mistress place. But we had not noticed, young Prim, watching us talk with her mouth open wide... Of course to her I sounded like a regular cat, with meows, growls and hisses, but it was Peeta that gave it away, with his very specific comments and questions, and to make matters worse the other two elves joined in the interrogation.

"Ok, start over again! And calm down. I can barely understand a word!" Peeta said.

"Meow, growl, hiss." Prim heard

"What? And where is Prim? Is she alright?" He yelled banging his hand on the counter.

"Growl, purr, meow"

"Never mind that! Where did the man took her to, did he said?"

"Hiss, hiss, growl"

"Of course, we have to do something about it! Why I'm glad you came here right away!"

"What's going on? I heard you and little orange kitten have scream match all the way upstairs?" Asked Jolly.

"Yeah, the Cat screams woke me up!" Complained a grumpy Holly.

"Guys, stop! Buttercup just told me that one of the King's soldiers, tried to kidnap little Prim, then Katniss caught up with him and demanded to be taken in her place. She's to marry the King and serve as a baby carrier!... We have to save her!" Peeta rushed.

"What? That's horrible? What should we do?" Said Jolly

"Meow, long hiss, purr"

"Well, that would be a solution, if I was able to fly! But as you can see I'm just a plain human!" Peeta responded frustrated.

"Annoyed Meow"

"It's not that easy, mangy cat..."

"Indignant growl"

"Whatever! It doesn't work that way, he won't get his powers back until the first signs of spring, so we can rule that one out." Drawled Holly.

"Where did you say Prim was?" Asked Jolly suddenly.

"I-I'm here!" She said shyly, rising her hand stepping out from her hiding corner. "I-I-I... I didn't mean to spy on you... Um... You... You can understand Buttercup's noises? Like as if he was talking?" She asked meekly.

"Umm... Well..." Peeta muttered.

"Yeah... The cat's out of the bag... figuratively speaking. Might as well come clean with the girl" Haymitch said.

"We can talk to most animals!" Johanna added cheerfully. "But only Buttercup seems to like lengthily conversations with us for some reason, most other animals are scared of us, they say our shadows unnerved them... I think is silly, personally!"

"So... What are we going to do about helping my sister?" Prim asked.

"The only thing we can do, is getting all the help we can get and march to the castle to demand that mean old King give Katniss back!" Said Peeta with certainty. "I will go get Sir Gale, and you and Haymitch go get your father and mother. It is time District Twelve take a stance against tyranny!"

==========================

Once we collected the adults, we were gone, on to the King's castle. Mr. Everdeen had procured the cart he usually employed to transport his cargo, into town, Gale provided his steed, and Peeta found a fast donkey.

We reached the castle, and soon realized, it was more like a fortress, with a moat filled with water and vermin swimming in it. A single drawbridge serve for entrance, which was in its raised position at the moment, made impossible to match on, so, Peeta, dismounting his donkey, walked around a few yards, before coming back, and then decided it was better to come up with a plan.

"I'm open to suggestions" he said.

"Let's knock and see what happens?" Offered Mrs Everdeen nervously.

"Mother, there's a moat... Not to mention the bridge is so think I highly doubt they will hear a knock... No... We need a big distraction to get them to open up, and then we can storm in!" Said Prim thinking seriously, with her index finger on her chin.

"How about, I create a distraction with the help of Haymitch and Jo, once the drawbridge is lowered, sir Gale can ride his horse inside, locate Katniss, and rescue her, then quickly go back to Twelve?" Sir Gale and the big Everdeens, agreed with the plan, but sweet undeterred Prim, had to ask, for her friends' sake.

"What about you? Anything you do, will call attention to only yourself. Do you think you can manage to get away?" Her concern was visible.

"I will try my best, sweet little Prim" Peeta smile sweetly at her at once.

"Please, make sure to come home!" She begged, "all of you!"

"We will try short thing! We will be fine, you'll see!" Assured her Johanna. "Now go sit with your mother, we have to come up with whatever distraction we will generate!" And her smile was so big, you would think she was talking about planing a trip to the beach!

Soon the pixies, had come up with a plan to get the bridge lowered, that involved Johanna acting as bait, while Peeta and Haymitch keep on stalling and delaying their return inside. All was set into place. Peeta scream at the guards in the watchtower, that he had brought his Sister as a prospected Christmas Bride for the King. Johanna batted her eyelashes and I am sure some of her magic enhanced her allure. The drawbridge got lowered, and General Crane came marching out of the castle. The rest of the allies, in the rescue team hid, behind the walls that framed the bridge entrance. I decided to keep my mistress company, as she was left to hide behind a copse, because her parents deemed her too young to take part of the dangers.

Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen's job was to find a second horse, and then lighten the load of the cart, to have everything ready for a hasty retreat, once Katniss was brought back.

Finally, General Crane stood in front of the sprites, appraising Johanna, with greedy beady dark eyes.

"What have you brought me here, boy?" He asked with an air of superiority.

Peeta said enthusiastically. "This my good man, is my beautiful sister, Johanna! We heard that his Majesty was looking for a bride to marry on Christmas Day, and, well... Here we are! She is an amazing bakery helper! Very gifted using scissors!"

"And Axes!" Johanna pipped up chirpily.

"And axes?!?" Asked Peeta scratching his head, at her happy nod, he confirmed with a shrug, "and axes!"

While the sprites and Seneca where talking, Mr Everdeen snuck into the castle unseen, as all the guards were occupied with the lively girl on the donkey and the animated conversation. A few seconds later, Mrs Everdeen, followed in unnoticed to assist her husband.

Sir Gale, waited and waited, until he saw the signal from Peeta, to go. Johanna had dismounted the donkey, an was now twirling for the guards, who looked like they had been under some Pixy enchantment. Sir Gale ran into the castle, across the bailey, and up the battlements, to dislodge the castles attack mechanisms, just in case... He then ran, inside the actual castle, to the tallest tower, where he found Katniss, the problem was that she wasn't alone.

A group of guards were stationed outside of her cell... Room... So valiant Sir Gale unsheathed his sword, and went on the attack! All the ruckus alerted the King that something funny was up, so he called, and he yelled and he cried to his soldiers, and more of the guards came flooding the tower.

So much was the commotion, even Seneca Crane heard the battle going on inside. When Peeta and his friends noticed that their distractions had met their end, the went on the offensive as well. They threw and took punches like champs, Johanna jumped higher than humanly possible and ran like the wind, Haymitch was very adept at deflecting the guards weapons, Peeta with his size and sure feet wrestled everyone to the ground.

They kept everyone at the bridge busy, so mother and father Everdeen, slipped by with two horses and their saddles. Once they reached our copse, Mrs Everdeen and mistress Prim took the cart and attached one of the horses to it. Miss Prim had already cleaned up the cart from unnecessary clutter, to lighten the load, so they could run fast as soon as Katniss was freed from the King's grasp.

But, things where not going well back at the castle, Sir Gale had manage to break down the door to the room where Katniss was being held, she had run to him, but the sheer amount if guards was overwhelming. Soon they were overpowered. Haymitch alerted Peeta of the dangers inside, as he saw more and more soldiers pour into the castle tower, so Peeta decided it was time, to do something decisive to turned their luck in this mission.

"Father!" He yelled facing the sky, "Take my humanity, allow me to go back to my true self! Give me the gift of winds, ice and frost!" And in the blink of an eye, the baker was gone!

All the soldiers and knights, were taken by surprise, they could not understand how one minute they were looking at a bulky man fight, and the next he was gone.

"Children, since your brother has regained his true form, there's no need for either of you to remained as people from the land bellow, come back to your posts at once!" Father Winter said from his throne in the sky.

Both Holly and Jolly, looked up towards their Father. Haymitch was first to disappear, but the lovely girl sprite, yelled at me cheerily,

"Goodbye little orange fellow! It was a true honor to know you and your humans! Take good care of your mistress! I will send you snowflakes in little cat shapes this Christmas!"

And then, she was gone as well. Prim had turned at the sound of the girl's voice, so she saw the curious event happen. She gasped in astonishment, as she actually got a glimpse, of freezing up of Johanna into Jolly. Her long brown skirt, magically shortened, and turning icy blue as it shoot up, her brown spiky hair, paled to a dirty blond bob do, her beige drab coat, disappeared altogether, leaving it's place a the long sleeved top of her wintry blue dress, the sleeves where so long they dragged on the ground, but her eyes and her skin, where the ones that shocked her the most, as her eyes turned a blue deeper than Peeta's, a color that could only be described as 'bluer than blue', and her skin, turned as pail as snow, with shimmery, glittery glow. It all happened in the time that takes to inhale air. Then Johanna was gone with a big lopsided smile directed at us.

"What...?" Prim gasped in confusion. "What happened to them? Where did they go? What happened to Johanna? In what did she transform?" And I really wished I could answer her questions, but alas, she didn't know cat, and I couldn't speak human.

But, then... I saw his shadow fly by! My excitement was so big and evident, sweet Prim followed my gaze, and she saw it as well! Jack Frost had come back! So she screamed at the top of her lungs, not being able to hold her tongue.

"Fly Jack, Fly! Go rescue my sister and please bring her back here!"

"Child! Be quiet!" Father Everdeen chided. As usual, the older the human, the blinder they get.

But Prim was bouncing up and down in excitement, she finally knew who the baker really was. And she was happy that her sister, although unknowingly, she got to meet the boy of her dreams.

Jack heard little Prim's encouraging words, and he flew higher and faster, over the castle walls, and into the halls, and finally reaching the tower he was searching for. He swooped in, between the soldiers that surrounded Sir Gale and his beloved Katniss. He blew his frigid breath on every sword, dagger and bow and arrow, and at the contact with Sir Gale's trusty sword, they shatter into very tiny pieces, leaving them confused and scared, and even some ran in retreat. Then Gale took heart again, and pressed forward, but again the numbers of soldiers that flooded into their path was enormous. So, Jack decided to fashion his girl a weapon if her own. He whistled, and gust of cold air rushed into the windows and doors, knocking away the soldiers on their way, then reaching up for an icicle that was forming above the main door of the tower, he made it expand and grow, then bend at the ends, then he plucked a string out of his clothes, and tied it to the ends, effectively making Katniss a bow made out of solid ice.

Of course she saw all of things happened before her own startled grey eyes. She had whipped her head around, once she heard his whistling. She knew he was there, to help her escape.

So it took her no time to grasp the middle if her ice bow, it was warm to her touch in a very strange kind of way. Then one of the archers fell over, and she easily snatch up his quiver and arrows, and took of running, pulling Sir Gale after her.

"Catnip? Where did you get that?" The out of breath Knight asked while running next to her.

"A gift from a friend!" She said notching an arrow, and shooting it, pining a man by the sleeve to one oak door with the arrow. "I will tell you all about him later!" she said, at the quizzical look on his face"Now where is my dearest Prim? Is she safe?" She didn't seem to be bothered by the run at all, she talked so fluidly, she might've been sitting at her dinner table at home, for all anyone known.

"Prim... Is... Fine!" Sir Gale exclaim, fighting another bout of guards, they encountered on their way. "She is outside, with your parents, and also the bakers! By the way, you have gotten amazon with a bow!" He said, after punching the last man standing on the face, and making him fall to the ground.

"Thank you!... The bakers are here?" She asked in wonder, "how come?" She added, while swooping down, to retrieve a fresh quiver full of arrows, she never missed her targets.

"It was Peeta's idea to come rescue you! He's kind of a good fellow that baker boy!" Gale said a little more at ease with their pace. They had already reached the main courtyard, a few more strides and they would be at the threshold of the drawbridge. But, then in the middle of the yard, stood the old King, with a crazed look in his eyes. Behind him, his army of knights, dressed up for the fight in their shiny armor... Sir Gale was not wearing his, I most point out, that by now, he had been considered a deserter and a traitor to the crown.

"Where do you think you are going my bride? We are to be married in two days, on Christmas Day! You volunteered for this my dear, you can't leave now! If you do, then I will hunt your family down!"

Katniss was about to fold, and stand down, but Father Winter's wrath descended in the form of a heavy snow storm. It was so thick and so dense, in a just a few minutes, it was impossible to see an inch ahead. The whole army was dispersed, and the King died frozen under a blanket of snow. The land was freed from the tyrannical King Coriolanus at last, and a new republic would be born with the new year.

As for Katniss and Gale, they held hands when it was evident that the blazer was there to stay, they only got a few inches before, they felt themselves being lifted up, and flown over the hubbub. They were softly deposited next to the copse, where the cart, the horses and us, waited with abated breaths.

Katniss ran to her parents and sister, and even hugged me! Then looking around she asked the question,

"Where are the bakers?" She said still scanning the forest behind for signs of her friends. "Where is sweet Peeta? I really wish to give him a tight hug!" But silence was her only answer.

"Katniss... He's gone..." Said my mistress sadly, not knowing how to explain his absence. "They're all gone. To the Kingdom above." She said softly. But Katniss misinterpreted her meaning, and thought they were dead, so she cried bitterly, and long, until her mother's arms rested around her quivering shoulders.

"Let's take you home, dear!" Mother said. And they took off, leaving the frozen castle, to never return.

=========================

Christmas Eve, brought the announcement of the Christmas Day nuptials of Katniss and Sir Gale.

It came like a startling surprise even to the Everdeens, who by now where confused as to were their oldest daughter's heart really lied. She had been in mourning for her baker friends, specially Peeta, she would wake up screaming his name from terrible nightmares. Not even her Mother's sleep syrup would help. 

Prim had tried telling her twice that Peeta was not really dead, just not human anymore, but alive and well. But she tried, and stressed and begged for her sister to call off her wedding to Gale, but to no avail. Katniss grief had blinded her from reason, just as much as the fear of ever being in the position to having to marry and old cra y King to act as his incubator. 

Christmas morning came, the sun was blazing high in the sky, it was a beautiful day for a wedding no doubt. But then, in the Everdeen shack, the emotions were subdued. Katniss' father, was not sure anymore this wedding was the right thing to do, but his daughter was stubborn and had made up her mind. So before they left for the town chapel, Prim sat next to her big sister to brushed her long hair, and braid it. She softly sighed. 

"Oh Katniss, please don't marry Sir Gale... Is not too late to call everything off! there is still time! Please think about it more... Maybe if later you still want to go down this path you can..." Prim begged.

"No, Prim. Its done. I already gave my word. Gale as a good man, and a devoted friend. I should be content"

"the thing is that when you are with Gale you don't giggle as much," my mistress Primrose said sadly, "as a matter of fact, you don't giggle at all... But with Peeta. Well... I have never seen you as happy."

"Sadly, Where Peeta has gone... I cannot follow, to find out. All I know is that you are home safe and sound, that I am no longer in the clutches of that awful King, and that Gale has recovered from his cuts and bruises." Katniss responded stoically. "I will marry Gale as I promised him"

"But you don't love him!" Prim begged desperately. "Please, Katniss, don't do this" she was at the brink of tears.

"It is settle Prim, I will go to the justice building, and then to the town chapel. I will show Gale my gratitude for all he has done for our family, for saving me from that Castle. Is the least I can do!" She said without emotion nor inflection in her voice.

"What if I find Peeta and bring him to you! Would you change your mind then? Do not marry a man just out of gratitude or obligation... You love..."

"Jack Frost... That is who I truly love, but he is not human, he is not real, and as father always says, is time for me to grow up, and find me a good, flesh and blood husband... I could have been happy with Peeta, sharing his little apartment above the shop, but i would never know now." and with that she turned towards the door, in her puffy white gown, to the Justice Building, keeping her word.

Mistress Prim, turned to me then, "Come Buttercup, we have a wedding to stop... If you know where Jack is, please go fetch him as fast as you can... I'll distract the rest of the grown ups, before Katniss goes through with this!"

So, Fast as a flash I ran to the woods, and stopped often, to asked all the jumpy squirrels, the sleepy owls, the twitchy rabbits, but none of them had seen his shadow anywhere. I was starting to get afraid I would not find him on time, so I did a most undignified act... I... Yelled, like common beast! I called out his name, then I climbed up a tree, maybe if I was higher he would hear! But he didn't come down.

I had all, but lost hope, when an intimidating old man, with a face as bright as the full moon and just as pale as snow, with flowing with hair, appeared seated on the branch next to mine.

"What's with all the yapping, you crazy fur ball? Jack has been busy, keeping away from the girl. He heard she was to married that knight Sir Gale. So he figured she had moved on, and so he has buried himself in his work" the voice was unmistakable as that gruffly old Haymitch; reading my thoughts he added, "my real name is Holly... Go on, make your jokes, I have a sissy name..." He said with a roll of his bluer than blue eyes.

"Whatever. I like it! It's festive!" I said honestly. "But, I must inform you, that the sour human girl, hasn't move on... She is in pain and confused, she's hurting and scared. She just escaped from and impending life of misery, to find out the boy she was interested in had disappeared. She thinks that he's dead, and won't be persuaded otherwise... That's why I'm looking for Frost! He has to stop her from making a terrible mistake out of grief!" I pleaded with the old sprite.

"Mmm... What would you say, Jolly... Should we help the flee bag, get his human and the boy to talk?" He mused in his scratchy voice.

"Definitely!" I heard from the branches above me. There she was, her feet dangling joyfully. "Let's go get our dear brother! And give him the good news!" She then jumped down shaking my branch, to which I had to hang for dear life, until she, laughing heartily picked me up softly, bringing to the ground gently. "It's good to see you Buttercup!" And then, they were gone, to fetch Jack, wherever he was.

============================

 

Katniss was standing alone, in the small little hall, in the justice building. She had been looking out the window that was facing directly into the town's square, where she could barely make out the outline of the bakery. 

By now, the whole town had heard about what happened at the kings castle, and how the family of bakers disappeared to never be seen again. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"No bride should be crying on her wedding day..." Came the soft voice she had wanted to hear the most in the last two days. With a startle jump, she turned around, but found nothing there. She was still alone. No blond baker, peering with sweet bright blue eyes.

"I will never leave you, not all of your life, I'll always be there to catch you if you were to fall. Just be happy today. It's your wedding after all." The voice said again. And she felt it this time, his chilly caress on her cheek.

with a gasp she asked, "Where are you?" She tried to cleaned up her tears. "please show yourself to me" she begged him. And he did. Magically appearing right before her, he stood, just frosted all over, and wearing a most peculiar silvery blue outfit.

"Peeta?" Katniss said in wonder. "It's that you?" She lifted her hand to touch his pale, glittery cheek. She gasped when the tips of her fingers, felt the cold of his skin. As he leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttered shut, and he gave her his smile, lopsided and all.

"Not in this form... I go by a different name, when I'm cover in ice"

Her eyes rounded in surprise, she could hardly believe it! It was him, after all! His true form was all she could had ever hope for. His almost white hair, and his very pale skin, were both covered by a layer of shimmery diamond dust, to the touch he was as cold as an ice cube, and his piercing blue eyes, looked a shade bluer than blue, just a smidge some might say, but his gaze, she was happy to find remained just the same: sweet and live, and so full of cheer. He was there, in his eyes, he was still the same! Only his outer was different.

"Jack?! I can't tell you how much I have long, to finally meet you!" It was just but a whisper, a prayer as best. He took her hand in his own, the one on his face. With a sad kind of smile, he kissed, the back of her hand, before talking again, and breaking the spell they were in.

"Jack Frost, at your service fair lady!" He bowed low with a flourish. "If you wish for some snow, I'm your man... I can bring to you the prettiest of winters, I can make a white wonderland, I can hang icicles that won't melt from low branches of your favorite trees, just so you can look at them... But, only for a very brief window of time." He was still smiling sadly, and she understood, this was his goodbye. He was leaving her side, to be invisible again, to whistle her song in the winds, but never to let her hear his voice. And she knew right then and there, she would never love other man, neither human nor myth.

"You are leaving..." Hot tears fell from her eyes. Jack caught them, mesmerized, they froze into snowflakes at his touch, and with a bit of magic, the snowflake grew to the size of a blueberry. The snowflake turned silver. Then he plucked one of the hairs on his head, and blew a frigid mouthful of air... And the strand of white hair turned silver as well, and he pulled it from both ends, stretching it longer and longer, until it was the right size to hang around her neck, holding the matching silver snowflake.

"For you... It's my token for the Christmas bride, on her wedding day!" And he placed it over her head, to rest on her chest. She looked at it with tenderness, before looking up ti to his eyes.

"It's beautiful... Thank you... But, I would like even more if you stayed her in Twelve, with me..." A single tear rolled down her cheek. He dried it off with care.

He smiled sadly at her, "I must leave, sweet Katniss. I only wished to see you once more, and make sure you were alright, and alright you are. Sir Gale will be a good provider and protector. I will always watch over you, and I will always bring the most beautiful winters..."

"But... I won't be able see you anymore, am I right?" She asked.

"You will be able to see my work. But just that." He said softly.

"Peeta... Jack..." her voice broke.

"I'll be around every year... Listen closely to the winds, you might her my whistles" he kissed the top of her hand, and looking around, found the bunch of red roses that were her bridal bouquet, he blew softly on the flowers, frosting them white. Then out of an openes window he jumped, with a wink and a smile.  

Jack soared through the skies whistling and blowing cold freezing air, frosting the tops of trees and tall houses, one last gift to the bride, a White Winter Christmas, like she told him once she always loved. And then he, disappeared from her view.  

"Nooo!" she cried out, "please don't leave! Peeta! Peeta! Come back! I forgot to tell you, that I told Gale I could not marry him! I didn't have the chance to tell you, that the reason I'm not marrying Gale, is... Because I love you! Peeetaaaaa... Come back! I have to tell you ... I LOVE YOU!" Her voice rang out into the chilled wind. And then everything went still. The wind didn't blow, that drapes that where dancing with it, stood in their place, where had been carolers singing here and there, there was no sound to be heard. And, she felt a bit uneasy at first by eery quiet that enveloped everything.

"You love Peeta, you say?..." Said a very deep voice, she looked about with a start.

"Excuse me? Who's there?" She asked firmly.

"I am Jack's, and Jolly and Holly's Father... Father Winter!" He said with his booming noise.

"I do! I have always loved him, specially as Jack!" She said with certainty and without fear. 

"That is good..." Father Winter said. "What will you be willing to do to have him in your life?" He asked seriously.

She thought for a moment before responding, "What is there of value to the King of Winter? If it is in my reach I will get it for you!" She said with resolve.

"Mortality! You must leave your family behind and come live up above, with the rest of my Sprites." He said testing her.

"Then is done! I will come!" She said without even batting an eyelash.

"What of your parents and sister, and that baby sister of yours?" He asked calmly.

"They will miss me, of course; but I told Papa, I would run with Jack Frost if I had the chance!" she said equally calmed "I haven't change my mind!"

"That's a good trade, Miss Eveedeen. My son was ready to give his immortally for you. He loves you, you know. So, your mortality for him will be a very good bargain!" Father Winter said with a smile. "But I have in mind a better deal, one that will work for your parents as well... If you are willing to compromised. Meet me, in the middle. What would you say?"

*******************************************

It is said that every February 2nd, you can see weird, funny shadows play in the shade. Well, do not find this curious, for there is nothing curious about it; for that is the day the Groundhog is brought forth... The shadows he sees are those of Jack Frost and his wife Mrs Frost, dancing in the winds over the undergrowth. 

And why do they dance scaring little critters? You may ask... Well you see, during winter they're full on magical sprites, and during the summer and fall, they are known as the Mellarks, a human couple that bakes the most delicious cakes in town! But during the spring, they have to go sit, doing nothing in the kingdom above, so they much rather stay as pixies, and have a jolly great time... But not this Winter season! For Sprites do not reproduced... Only humans do, so everyone was surprise to find out, that the Mr and Mrs where to welcome a little bundle (they are going to name:) Joy! And if my cat-culations are right, (and they always are!) the baby will come, as Jolly releases her first Christmas Day Snowflake... But... You will have to come check... Ask my dear mistress Prim, who was granted the gift of cat-talk, and I was granted longevity over my years.

So, this February 2nd, bundle up very warmly... don't expect early spring... Jack and "Jill" and their little "Joy" girl, will make sure it's 6 extra weeks of white Frost! 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this Fic, Buttercup is actually a character, as you could all see. I am not a cat person, I think cats are to proud or too independent... But I do love two cats, that I have combined to give Buttercup his personality: Garfield and Croockshanks... This was great fun to write... And I must confess, it was NOT suppose to rhyme, but my husband says it does at times. So... Sorry if the timings and metrics are confusing. I truly hope you all have a Beautiful Holiday and a blessed New Year!


End file.
